OC Crack Shipping: SoulfangXSpecklefur (Collaborative)
by Soulikarp
Summary: What's in store for these two enemies? Not even Starclan knows. Read and follow them through their journey as their fates slowly intertwine in this twisty adventure, some will be born, others lost, as they walk down their combined paths. Rated M because of heavy violence and somewhat non-con instances. Cursing every now and then as well.


**Characters~**

**Redshade: A caramel reddish brown tom with green eyes and a tan underbelly that also masks his nose and muzzle. TormtheWolf's/Stormi's character**

**Dewstar: A light grey tabby with blue eyes. Not mine.**

**Specklefur: Brown Norwegian Forest she-cat. Has dark green eyes. Greyheart3's character.**

**Soulfang: A Marbled Bengal Tom, has bright blue eyes. (Known for constantly using his sharp arse teeth in battle and killing)**

**Also on Wattpad~ wattpad|dot|com/44098455-oc-crack-shipping-team-effort**

**_Prologue~_**

* * *

**_Soulfang~_**

_Ah, the memories. Soulfang had left camp a while ago giving his apprentice a day to relax before he taught her battle training. He remembered learning how to battle from his best friend Redshade. Unfortunately the lesson was well after his first battle with a Thunderclan apprentice. He was actually winning but then his rival Addertail butted in with his annoying demeanor, but he ripped him a new one in a strike for revenge after his warrior ceremony. He almost killed the cat. The tom also remembered the life of their precious deputy under his claws, ready to tear her throat at a moments notice, that's when the monster came roaring across the Thunderpath. Speaking of the Thunderpath he had just crossed it a while ago. Wait a minute. Ugh, not again._

**_Specklefur~_**

_The she-cat was padding along the borders innocently, with a patrol, but she split up with it, not able to handle all their chatter, she believed they shouldn't talk all that much on a hunting patrol, it'd scare all the prey in the forest! So here she was, walking along the Thunderpath, only to find a cat, whom smelt of carrion, wrinkling her nose in disgust she crouched, baring with it, her large bulky body stayed as close to the trees as she could, or the brush, using her elements to her surprise, as soon as she got close enough, she leaped, screeching as she knocked into the Shadowclan warrior, large claws extended to the very end they could go, she aimed directly for his back, hoping for it to work,"What are you doing here kittypet? My patience is short with your discriminating kind," She spat._

**_Soulfang~_**

_Soulfang mrowled as he was shoved to the ground, he almost lost his breath from being squished under the Thunderclan cat. His tail lashed and his fur along his spine stood up as he dug his claws into the earth around them. His face scrunched up in anger as he bared his rather long and sharpened teeth. Te Shadowclan warrior's ears flattened against his head in anger at the name he was called because he was anything but a kittypet. Infact, he was far from such thing. Soulfang shook as much as he could using his strength and rather large size for his age to shake the cat off of him as he growled deeply. "If anyone is the kittypet here it's you. How about you put down the mice once and awhile?" Soulfang spat in disgust. He didn't care if it was actually just the size of the warrior that made her heavy or if it was because she ate everything in sight. Either way he was agitated and wanted her off so he could claw her stupid face to pieces._

**_Specklefur~_**

_"Very funny kittypet, I was born this way, with blood of a warrior, unlike you" She snapped, digging her claws into the side of the smaller, yet large cat. "Maybe you should be the one to put down the rabbit pellets for once, you seem really fat, even for a kittypet" she retorted, lowering her head, giving the warrior an obvious threat that she wasn't afraid of killing the tom. Specklefur's tail lashed in agitation, though she'd never show it on her own facial features._

**Soulfang~**

_"Fat? More like muscle sweet cheeks." He said as he used all of his strength to pull himself up, despite the pain of having claws deep in his back he hissed in pain as his muscles ache but finally shoved her off of him by tilting to the side. Once she was knocked off he didn't dare pin her, he was a cat not a bird. This was the moment of truth. He was on his point and ready to strike, with anger as his legs started to relax after using all his force to push her off he darted towards her with his mouth wide open and his teeth jutted out like daggers aiming for her throat. The black and white tom ran towards her and snapped his teeth into the fur just near it and jerked his head to the side, enough to yank fur out along with a good chunk of skin. The tom let the blood fall from his mouth and smudge on his pure white fur that was on his muzzle, he the blood now painted his teeth with a crimson colour. He just stared at her with his frost blue eyes that glared at the she cat. If looks could kill she would have just fallen and died. He snarled towards her as his tail continued to swing back and forth with anger. He just wanted to paint the ground with her blood right then and now. "Can't think of a better insult than kittypet, you even have to turn mine around and reuse it? No wonder Thunderclan is hopeless. It's full of mouse-brains like you." He said with a haunting smirk that spread across his red face._

**Dewstar~**

_"Specklefur! Where'd you go? We have a patrol to finish!" Just then, the ThunderClan leader skirted around a few brambles and came upon the scene: Specklefur missing a patch of fur from her throat and a ShadowClan cat- an apprentice, or a warrior? She couldn't quite tell -standing with a bloody smirk on his face. Repulsive. The short fur on Dewstar's neck rose and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She recognized this tom from description; Spottedfeather and a few warriors reported catching him over the border not long ago. The tom fancied himself big, but he was just a new warrior while she was the leader of ThunderClan- older, stronger, and even bigger. "You should leave, little warrior. This is a very dangerous place to wander off to." Her claws unsheathed and she stood tall. The intruder would be mad to consider fighting her._

**Specklefur~**

_The large she-cat let out a hiss, ignoring the small trickle of blood from the bald part on her neck, shifting around she faced the tom, saliva dripping from her mouth as she approached the tom in a threatening manner. "Such a little wound, from such a big kittypet," Specklefur spat, ignoring her leader whom was a few fox-lengths away, in high hopes the Thunderclan she-cat shot forwards, mouth open wide as she hoped she could bite into the soft flesh of the Shadowclan warrior's neck with as much pressure she could exert, but not kill the tom._

**Redshade~**

_Redshade raced across the Thunderpath, following the scent of his partner, Soulfang. Forget Mapleheart; they rarely talked or hunted together anymore and she only got in the way. If he wanted to call anyone his sibling, it'd be Soulfang. The scent of blood hit his nose, but it smelled strongly of Thunderclan. Then again, it was in Thunderclan territory. Hang on, brother. He thought, narrowing his eyes. Save some of the fun for me, will you? He darted to the left as the scent drew closer, not wanting to just bust in there and give himself away. Before he left his own territory, he had rolled on the Thunderpath a little, so it would be harder to detect his scent. If they thought they smelled him, they'd most likely think it was Soulfang since he was Shadowclan and all._

**Soulfang~**

_Soulfang struggled as she dug her teeth in his neck, it was the most pain he'd felt for ages. But over those ages he changed, blood started to come from his mouth, whether it was his or not he didn't care. The tom only chuckled making the blood fly out of his mouth, dripping from his fur. He let out a low voice as he spoke glaring into the leader's eyes as his own got brighter, the frost innocent blue was not exactly innocent, anymore. "Pain is only fear and weakness dripping out of you. Blood is only the reminder that you were willing to fight through it and enjoy it." He said the last part in a rough voice but low as a whisper as he spat making a chunk of matted red fur fall out from where he bit into Specklefur's neck. He'd keep that name in mind. Later business to take care of, he thought as he smirked again at the thought of spilling blood._

**Dewstar~**

_Dewstar watched her warrior grip him by the neck, pleased at how well she fought. The ShadowClan tom's words were chilling, though. Maybe he would try attack her, because he had clearly lost his mind. "Is this the way all of your Clan is trained? Taken from innocent kithood and made into insane monsters? You have no right to be on this land. You have no right to tell me what blood and pain means. You can tell Nightstar that I won't tolerate any more intruders on my land when my warrior sends you back to camp bleeding." She growled. What is this tom doing in a Clan of civilized cats? I would hope Nightstar doesn't plan on raising a Clan of killers._

**Soulfang~**

_Soulfang smirked as he felt himself getting pretty weak, he flattened his ears and bared many sharp fangs now a pink-ish colour at the leader. His claws extended and dug into the earth. " My clan has nothing to do with how I am now. You can thank some of your own for pushing my last paw over the line. I'm glad they did, I was weak then. I'm more comfortable being able to spill the blood of the innocent, do everything the 'dog' in my heart tell's me." Soulfang said remembering someone once whispering that as he walked through his clan after getting in a nasty battle with their deputy. He didn't need Nightstar. He didn't need his clan. He didn't need anyone. A familiar scent drifted through his nose. Being able to tell who the individual was as the scent mixed with the thunderpath. He was right he didn't need anyone, except the only cat that didn't look down on him. He shook his head from the weak feeling coming from all the blood loss. With a few coughs still making sure to keep a wicked grin he made sure to say a few words. " The jokes on you." Soulfang said as he swung his tail to the side and looked at the leader with a devious smile, even with his tiredness making him want to sleep he still forced himself awake no matter how bad it became. He wanted to see the look on the cat's face when Redshade popped up._

**Specklefur~**

_"What will we do with this Kittypet, Dewstar? Perhaps we could kill him right now, or let him off with a few more scratches, or perhaps we can take him prisoner," The she-cat listed, giving a small lurch forwards, giving the tom a rough shake. The warrior's eyes looked towards her leader's, awaiting her decision._

**Dewstar~**

"No, killing is against the Code." She said to Specklefur with a cold tone. "Bleed him enough to make him regret his decisions and then send him running like a kit." This tom was getting on her nerves. He kept muttering nonsense and insanity. Maybe she would mention his odd behavior at the next Gathering... no, she would speak of more than that; give ShadowClan a strong message and tell them not to press their luck. Certainly she would increase the amount of patrols at the Thunderpath. Maybe if she was lucky, he would get hit by a monster if he ever came back- then there would be no blood on her paws, but she would still be rid of the nuisance.

**Redshade~**

_Redshade narrowed his eyes, seeing how weak Soulfang was getting. He bunched his back legs and sprang into action, slamming into Dewstar, hopefully to surprise her enough to send her stumbling into Specklefur so she'd let his brother go. He twisted his back around and kicked his claws in her face with a threatening snarl. "Let him go, fox-hearts. If he's given another single scar from you cowardly mice then I'll get all of Shadowclan to launch a full-on attack on your stupid clan." He threatened, lashing his tail. He flattened his ears and grinned. "I've already killed one of your warriors, and I won't hesitate to do it again." Okay, that wasn't entirely true...He had scared her onto the Thunderpath where a monster killed her, but now he wasn't afraid to take the blame anymore. In fact, he was growing proud of it._

**Soulfang~**

Soulfang weakly kept his eyes open, regrets started flooding his mind as he heard Redshade threaten them and felt a bit of weight come off his back. He finally was able to take deep breaths but he was still pretty weak. Soulfang eyes looked everywhere lazily as he tried to watch what was happening. The almost passed out warrior blurted out a few words that were extremely slurred before he finally closed his eyes and his head slammed onto the ground. A few words flashed through his mind before he passed out. "What was I thinking?"

**Specklefur~**

Specklefur released the fainted warrior as she saw her leader practically being torn apart from the other Shadowclan warrior, with a hiss the Thunderclan warrior shot towards the tom, hoping to take a grip by the tail or scruff and tear the tom off her leaders face. "Filthy Shadowclan scum! Bring the battle you carrion squirrel-hearts, we'll win without a scratch!" She snapped.

**Dewstar~**_Dewstar was going to respond when Specklefur responded for her. She looked at the now fainted ShadowClan tom- she wouldn't have to worry about that one for a little while. She turned back to Redshade and snarled. "I knew it! You Code-breaking foxhearts- if any Clan deserves to be exiled and have their lands ravaged, it would be yours! Turn around and run back to your honorless Clan before I am tempted to break the Code myself!"_

**Redshade~**

_Redshade smirked. "Whatever you say, oh so great and powerful Dungstar." He growled. "But as much as it'd be fun to kill you both right now for hurting him, I'm afraid that's for another day. I only came to retrieve him, if you don't mind." The tom snickered, his stinging words made sure to be insulting. He shoved past Specklefur and grasped Soulfang's scruff rather roughly in his jaws, not really caring to be gentle and just wanting to drag his friend out of here. He glared at the Thunderclan cats once more before turning to leave. "Remember us." He snarled over fur, padding off towards the Thunderpath._

* * *

That's all folks! Well, until I add actual chapters. This is actually parts of a roleplay which actually explains the whole one paragraph P.O.V.'s and different writing stuffs. Reviews inspire and remind me to keep writing in my stories because I'm forgetful XD

survivaloftheclans|dot|forumotion|dot|com/forum


End file.
